


Lost in Translation

by darling_pet



Series: The Flash S05 Drabbles [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Apologies, Double Entendre, Drabble, F/M, Français | French, Humor, Innuendo, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Punching, Reader-Insert, Sexting, Short, Short One Shot, Texting, s05e04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: Sherloque sends you questionable text messages, so you’re going to give him a piece of your mind.





	Lost in Translation

**Author's Note:**

> Flash Drabble S05E04

If you were hesitant about giving Sherloque your phone number, now you really knew it was a mistake.

You aren’t sure if it’s the autocorrect or if the “master detective” hasn’t grasped the written English language as well as he speaks it, but the texts he sends you are nearly incomprehensible. Half the time you don’t even know what the hell he’s saying.

Today, you happen to spit out your coffee all over your desk in the Workshop from his latest incoming messages.

_What the hell?!_

_Is this French lunatic off his rocker?_

_Is this what sexting is like on Earth-Elementary?_  You don’t even know how to respond to the new member of Team Flash. So, you reply with:

You get up from your seat a little fired up from Sherloque’s messages. You’ve only known him a week, and he’s already harassing you in the workplace! Well, Sherloque is in for a huge surprise once you get to the Speed Lab.

Practically stomping all the way there, with a speech already prepared to knock him down a few pegs, you spot the notorious Wells waiting for you with a mask in hand.

“Ah!  _Bonjour_ , (Y/N),” he says, “I’m glad to get you to come. Now, may you please give me a blow?” For some reason, the detective starts to put on his mask, but you’re already in a rage. You ball up your hand in a tight fist, march up to him, and punch him right smack in the gut.

“You son of a b-”

Sherloque gets the air knocked straight from his lungs, doubling over and trying to regain his balance. His coughing turns to wheezing. Wheezing that sounds a whole lot like…

“That sounds like Cicada,” you notice, puzzled.

“ _Exactement_ ,” Sherloque says, “My ‘unch was  _correct_. Merci pour the blow. But I said not too hard…”

“Wait, thank you for the what? Don’t you mean the  _punch_?”

“Punch, blow, ‘it, swing, it all means the same, non?” The stubbled man tilts his head with an additional eyebrow raise. You can’t help but laugh at yourself for what you had thought he meant.

“Yeah, Sherloque, it all means the same. Sorry if it was too much.”

“Ah,” he swats a hand, “And many tanks for pronouncing my name parfaitement,” he says. “The rest of the Team butchers it.”

“ _De rien_.” You shoot him a smile, knowing that he’s not the gross dirtbag you thought he was being. “See you around?”

“J’espère que oui.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations of importance:
> 
> savez-vous?: do you know?
> 
> exactement: exactly
> 
> parfaitement: perfectly
> 
> De rien: It’s nothing
> 
> J’espère que oui: I hope yes


End file.
